Almost Lovers
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Recueil d'OS, drables, principalement centrés sur le Tiva *SPOILER SAISON 10 & 11* Ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces quatre mois ? Sasha et moi-même tentons d'y répondre le plus fidèlement possible. Certains moments de joie, de bonheur, d'amertume, de désespoir...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'inaugure aujourd'hui un recueil d'OS avec la génialissime Sasha. On avait prévu de le faire avant de savoir pour Cote, et on s'est dit que ce serait bête d'abandonner juste pour ça.**

**Ce recueil sera plus particulièrement sur le Tiva, on va essayer de vous réconcilier avec, et d'écrire ce que nous, on voudrait pour la saison 11.**

**Je souhaite à tout le monde un très bon rétablissement au sujet de Cote, je sais combien la nouvelle est douloureuse, mais c'est la vie, et parfois la vie réserve des surprises. Tout n'est pas perdu, et Cote ne s'en va pas avant encore quelques épisodes ;) **

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

**(la présentation de Sasha sera ajoutée plus tard, pour l'instant elle est indisponible xD)**

* * *

**"― Vous aviez l'air si heureux.  
― Oui. Eh bien justement. Restons-en là. N'abimons pas tout..."**

* * *

Ils se tenaient dos à dos. Imperturbables.

Bien enfouis dans leurs jolis costumes de marionnette.

Le cœur en morceaux si fins qu'ils en étaient devenus tranchants.

Le regard dur, noyé de larmes brûlantes, fermement encré devant eux.

La gorge maintenue par un étau de fer, s'amusant à la broyer avec ardeur.

Toute la peine du monde sur leurs épaules.

Et mon dieu, ils étaient censés survivre...

Elle faisait face à la grande baie vitrée, vers l'avenir, les yeux plongés dans le bleu de ce ciel arrogant.

Il frémissait derrière elle, dévisageant sans vraiment les voir les voyageurs pressés, valises en main.

Voilà, ils y étaient.

Adieu. Au revoir. Quelle importance lorsque la douleur est la même ?

« -Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter cette mission, se risqua-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Tony...

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce que tu connais le Mossad que c'est forcément à toi d'y retourner, répliqua-t-il, perdu dans son élan.

-Tony, on en déjà discuté », trancha l'israélienne en se retournant vers lui.

Elle plongea son regard déterminé dans le sien, ignora comme elle le pouvait ce « je t'en supplie » dans ses iris verts, et déposa doucement l'une de ses fines mains sur sa poitrine.

A l'exact endroit où battait un petit cœur terrorisé à la simple idée de son départ.

« -Ziva, murmura-t-il difficilement, la gorge sèche.

-On se reverra, Tony. » le coupa-t-elle, un minuscule sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Ils avaient vécu les quatre derniers mois ensemble, confinés dans une très belle chimère.

Ils avaient fermé les yeux au soleil, pour mieux se voiler la face et profiter du moment présent.

Jusqu'à en oublier le moment, terrible, où il faudrait soulever de nouveau ses paupières.

Et se prendre la claque de sa vie.

Les voilà, la poitrine comprimée, et un goût amer sur le palet.

Mais bon sang ce qu'ils avaient pu être heureux. Ensemble.

Et c'était déjà ça de pris, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Elle baissa les yeux, pour qu'il ne puisse pas discerner la larme égoïste dévalant sa joue.

Ah qu'elle était courageuse, la David.

Une battante.

Ouais, dans tes rêves.

« Bon, je devrais y aller. »

C'est ça, fait ce que tu fais de mieux. Fuit, David. Fuit.

Toute façon, il finira par en aimer une autre, il est trop bien pour toi.

Trop bien...

Elle tendit une main, très frêle, très tremblante, qui ne semblait même pas appartenir à la tueuse sanguinaire.

Elle fixait ses longs doigts, de peur de croiser ses yeux ébahis.

La tête toujours baissée.

Allons mademoiselle, c'est trop d'honneur.

Finalement, elle eut le soulagement d'apercevoir la main plus épaisse du jeune homme venir serrer avec une tendresse touchante la sienne.

Son pauvre sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle broyait délicatement sa paume.

Bon sang ce qu'il allait lui manquer, ce grand nigaud...

« -Zee ?

-Hum ? »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec une douce violence sur les siennes, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Elle aurait dû lui hurler dessus, le mettre par terre et le menacer.

Mais l'idiote particulièrement courageuse s'accrocha plutôt désespérément à son cou, et qu'il ne la lâche jamais, par pitié.

C'est à ce moment-là que monsieur le temps rentre dans le jeu, et qu'il s'empresse de se raccourcir. Toujours au bon moment, ce monsieur-là.

« Messieurs-dames, vous êtes priés de rejoindre votre vol... »

Ils se séparèrent lentement, les yeux douloureusement clos, avec l'impression de perdre une partie d'eux-même.

« Au revoir, Tony. »

Il hocha la tête, délaissant avec difficulté sa main.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, son regard dans le sien.

Et s'éloigna. Lui tourna le dos. Débuta une nouvelle vie loin de lui.

Il la regarda s'enfuir sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, son cœur semblant mourir dans sa poitrine.

Il allait devoir apprendre, malgré-lui, à vivre sans elle.

_Au revoir, ninja. Merci d'avoir mis le bordel dans ma vie_.

_Ah, au fait, tu reviendras ranger._

* * *

**Voilà, c'est loin d'être un chef d'oeuvre... On se retrouve avec la prochaine fois des drables ou OS de Sasha ! ;) **

**Bisous !**

**Amy. **

**PS : Vive le Tiva, Vive Ziva, et longue à vie à NCIS ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Ola ! Voilà la suite de notre imagination fertile en ce qui concerne la saison à venir ... Qui promet d'être forte en émotion. Ce chap est composé de drabbles, écrits pour les premiers par moi-même et le dernier par la fantastique Tivaïenne d'FF , j'ai nommée Amy. *salue solennellement* __**[NDA : Sashaaa ! Ca va pas oui ! *est rouge à vie*]**_J'ai essayé d'alterner des pétages de plomb et des moments plus joyeux :) 

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir. Bonne lecture ! _

_Sash' _

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici des drabbles écrits par la grande Sasha *salue encore plus solennellement* qui vont vous faire rire et pleurer... J'ai testé. *mets le tampon testé et approuvé par Amy* Je me suis permis d'en écrire un tout petit, à la fin. Une très bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**DG : Ravie que ça t'ai plus miss ! ;)**

**Sasha : Arrêteuh, je suis déjà rougeuh. *se cache***

**Gaby : Oh merci beaucoup miss ! *w***

**Gwen : Thank you very much ;)**

**A : Tu veux des mouchoirs à la rose ? A la menthe ? **

* * *

- Un pour tous …

- Tous pour un.

* * *

Il l'attira à lui un peu plus, accentuant la pression qu'elle exerçait déjà sur ses lèvres, et glissa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

Après tout, il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Pensa-t-il avec un goût amer au creux de la gorge.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, les mois avaient suivis. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Personne ne serait là pour le juger, et encore moins lui-même ... Il pouvait très bien être hermétique aux signaux de son cœur ou de sa conscience. Voilà des années qu'il s'y exerçait.

Alors il ferma davantage les paupières, non par passion mais pour faire le plus possible le vide dans sa tête. Une soupape de décompression prête à exploser.

Et il y parvint mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Ses années d'expérience avaient porté leurs fruits sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le fait de ne pas du tout prendre gare à ses proies avait construit entre son corps et son esprit une barrière, une couverture opaque. Comme ça, rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne l'atteignait moralement. Un sensation de mal-être grandissante le força à ouvrir les yeux, en même temps qu'il tournait la tête vers le réveil à sa gauche. 6h35. Effectivement, il était doué au jeu du « je suis là sans être là ». Tellement bien qu'il avait occultée la nuit qu'il avait passée. Il émit un petit reniflement méprisant – envers lui, ou la forme allongée sous les couvertures ? – et dit un mot.

- Jenna ?

La forme bougea, et une brunette tourna le visage vers lui. Une seconde d'incompréhension s'écoula avant que son regard ne se fasse de glace, bouche pincée.

-Heaven. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il fronça les sourcils, yeux dans le vague, et balaya sa réponse du revers de la main avant de se lever en baillant.

- Peu importe, répondit-il avant de le regretter.

Il n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça avec elle. Il l'avait utilisée, et il l'insultait en plus, faisant semblant de ne pas se souvenir de son prénom pour … Pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs ? Il était chez elle. _Chez elle_. S'il voulait partir, il n'avait qu'à s'éclipser, sans se montrer désagréable pour autant.

Il entendit un bruit de couvertures froissées, et Heaven posa les pieds sur le sol, se levant sans un mot pour s'emparer d'une chemise qui traînait là. Tony vit ses épaules dénudées et tourna aussitôt le regard ailleurs, sortant de la chambre en remettant sa ceinture. Il hésita une seconde quant à la marche à suivre.

Et esquissa finalement un pas vers la porte d'entrée.

- J'y vais. Dit-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Et il le regretta aussitôt, ouvrit rapidement la porte en priant qu'elle ne lui réponde pas, pour ne pas entendre une nouvelle fois le son de sa voix, pour ne pas l'apercevoir dans son champ de vision. Il franchit le seuil et tira à nouveau le battant à lui, mais un obstacle non-identifié l'empêcha de la fermer totalement. Alors qu'il levait la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, il croisa les prunelles azur de sa nouvelle collègue, une main posée sur sa porte. Il s'en écarta donc et fit mine de commencer à descendre.

- Tony. Héla-t-elle tranquillement, d'un ton trop neutre pour être normal.

- Oui ?

- Je suppose qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Bien qu'il eut pu percevoir l'once d'espoir dans l'intonation d'Heaven. Il lui accorda un regard et continua à dévaler les escaliers, accompagné par le bruit du battant qui se referma dans son dos.

C'était rien de plus que la « remplaçante » de Ziva. Et même si elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, c'était plus fort que lui. La détruire comme il venait de le faire, et comme il l'avait préparé durant ces trois dernières semaines en lui faisant croire qu'elle comptait, en la faisant tomber dans ses filets, n'avait qu'un but. Se venger. Mais la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine n'avait finalement en rien été radoucie.

* * *

- Santé. Décréta Gibbs en levant son verre, faisant danser le liquide ambré qu'il contenait.

Ses agents tournèrent tous le visage vers lui, esquissant le même sourire. Sourires qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois, et qu'il était heureux de voir à présent.

Ensemble.

Enfin réunis, depuis plus de 4 mois qu'ils attendaient cela.

Alors Gibbs étira aussi le coin de ses lèvres en un franc sourire, parce qu'il était heureux de se trouver enfin dans la situation qu'il attendait de vivre depuis trop longtemps. Assis autour d'une grande table, entouré de Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy et même Vance. Sans plus aucune menace pesant au-dessus de leur tête.

Ni sur la tête de personne.

Il poussa un léger soupir bienheureux tandis que ses amis s'empressaient de l'imiter dans un joyeux bruits de tintements de verre et d'éclats de voix.

- Santé ! Dirent en symbiose différentes voix qu'il était heureux d'entendre depuis tellement d'années.

* * *

Au début, il l'avait pris plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Lui qui, habituellement dans ce genre de situation, ne montrait pas le vrai fond de sa pensée, n'avait pu s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres d'un air ironique. Et de la provoquer en duel par la suite, la poussant dans ses retranchements pour trouver le fin fond de son esprit, à elle. Pour connaître les vrais raisons de son départ précipité.

Simplement parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait hurlé qu'elle ne disait pas tout, il n'avait pas crue Ziva. Et la tête encore bourdonnante de leur discussion plus qu'houleuse, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Elle n'avait pas menti, se redit-il mentalement en crispant les mains sur son volant. Mais il ne la détestait pas moins pour autant. De s'être sauvée, tête la première dans le danger tout en étant pleinement consciente. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, car tout était justifié. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rancœur.

Pas même une aspérité à laquelle se raccrocher, un défaut qui lui aurait donné une raison valable de l'empêcher d'y aller, ou bien encore qui lui aurait permis de partir à sa suite. Il serra les dents et appuya encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

S'il l'avait pu il aurait brisé les règles et serait parti aussi, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. S'il faisait une chose aussi insensée, il enverrait en l'air tout ce qu'elle construisait méticuleusement, il détruirait l'échelle de fortune que la jeune femme échafaudait pour s'introduire en douce chez l'ennemi. Et pour le détruire, dans le seul but de les sauver eux. De sauver sa famille.

Il était donc accolé au mur, triste spectateur de la macabre scène qui se profilait à l'horizon. Pas de nouvelles, pas d'informations, mais s'il agissait, ce n'est pas seulement elle qu'il mettait en danger, ou encore lui, mais eux tous. Toute son équipe.

Elle n'avait pas menti en disant que ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour eux.

Mais il la détestait de ne pas avoir été assez égoïste pour se sauver elle-même.

Maintenant, elle était partie. Ziva était en route pour faire ce qu'elle planifiait depuis ces nombreuses semaines. Et lui, roulait autour de la capitale, hésitant entre s'éloigner le plus possible et ne pas revenir, ne pas savoir qu'elle était définitivement partie, ne jamais avoir à l'apprendr. Il hésitait entre ça, ou bien rester là, à portée de main, au cas où. Cœur et esprit étaient tiraillés entre ses deux arguments.

De telle sorte que maintenant il se détestait lui-même de ne pas avoir pris sa place, de ne pas l'avoir comprise au moment où il l'aurait du.

* * *

Une personne extérieure ne pourrait comprendre le nombre de choses qui peuvent passer dans un regard.

Dans leur regard.

Tous, silencieux, alignés. Un cercle incertain, puisqu'un des côtés est majoritairement composé de 6 personnes, et que l'autre n'en compte qu'une.

Ils sont trop, dans ce cercle, mais pas un ne se résoud à laisser passer sa chance de capter un message particulier qui lui serait destiné, par le biais de ce regard chocolat qui court d'une personne à l'autre.

Alors ils ne bougent pas, ils observent, ils se laissent observer, et leur visage en disent bien plus long que de simples stupides mots.

Car les mots ne disent rien. Ils reflètent. Alors que les expressions disent tellement plus.

Un œil qui brille, une lèvre qui tremble, un sourcil qui se tend, et tout est dit.

Un regard désolé, un frisson, un souffle plus long, et ils se comprennent.

Et puis un menton se relève, un pas est fait, et tous se resaisissent. Un autre corps se tend, et dans un brusque mouvement, rejoint le premier pour n'en former plus qu'un. Les deux bras ensserent de toute leur force le corps de leur amie, la tête brune se colle à l'épaule de l'israélienne, une couette volage lui chatouille la joue.

Et elle ferme les yeux et serre ses lèvres si fort, parce qu'elle a promis qu'elle ne laisserait aucune goutte d'eau s'échapper, que toutes ses jointures blanchissent autant que ses joues.

Quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes, et la gothique s'éloigne de son amie, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement.

Beaucoup trop de liberté à son goût.

- Reviens-nous, d'accord ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix étranglée en sachant parfaitement que c'est plus qu'improbable.

* * *

- Mais … c'est quoi ça ?!

Un début de rire se fit entendre, étonnant les autres agents qui tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle source de distraction de Ziva.

Et bien des sourires éclaircirent les visages de ceux qui virent le nouvel arrivant. Alias Tony. De retour de son petit séjour dans le sud du pays.

Bronzé, certes, mais pas de la façon dont ses coéquipiers s'y attendaient.

- Chhhht, tenta-t-il tant bien que mal d'ordonner à sa collègue.

Mais sa gêne ne fit qu'accroître le fou rire de cette dernière, qui fut rapidement accompagnée de McGee. Même Gibbs essaya tant bien que mal de réfréner un large sourire.

- Oui, bon, ça va. Grommela Tony en se laissant choir sur sa chaise.

Il remit les lunettes qu'il avait enlevé, sachant que de toute façon il ne passerait jamais inaperçu, et réfréna son envie de rire aussi pour bien montrer qu'il ne cautionnait pas les moqueries de ses estimés collègues envers sa pauvre et frêle personne.

Ziva essuya une perle au coin de son œil et le regarda à nouveau.

- Tu as essayé de prouver quoi en faisant ça ? Demanda-t-elle en réfrénant tant bien que mal une grosse envie de se remettre à rire.

Tony plissa les lèvres.

- Il a fait moche durant tout mon séjour.

- Et donc tu as voulu nous faire croire le contraire en faisant des UV ? Avança McGee avec un immense sourire moqueur, trop heureux que les rôles soient inversés pour une fois.

- Bien vu, McGénie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?!

- Lunettes trop grandes. Et je me suis endormie. Lâcha-t-il d'un air blasé en retirant ses lunettes, laissant voir les deux cercles parfaitement symétriques et blanc entourant ses yeux, et contrastant fortement avec son teint … plus marron qu'hâlé.

- On dirait un raton laveur ! Gloussa la jeune femme avant laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau entre ses mains, agitée par une nouvelle crise de fou rire totalement incontrôlable.

Gibbs laissa aussi entrevoir ses dents blanches et réprima un rire avant de secouer la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Va te laver, Tony ...

- Ca part pas.

Et ça ne fit qu'accentuer la joie folle de ses interlocuteurs.

* * *

- Ferme-là, siffla-t-il d'un ton si rude que tous tournèrent la tête pour vérifier sa provenance.

Il se leva, menaçant, et toisa du regard l'abruti qui avait osé lui faire cette remarque. Un des probables « remplaçants » qui s'était déjà approprié un des bureaux et qui, ayant eu vent des récents évènements, s'étais mit à persifler sur le dos de sa prédécesseur.

L'homme renifla d'un air supérieur et lui lança un regard blasé.

- Que veux tu que j'y fasse, rétorqua-t-il en ne se gênant pas pour tutoyer son aîné. C'est la vérité. Elle a préféré vous lâcher pour une autre équipe, et les rumeurs qui circulent, j'y crois … vous devriez tendre l'oreille. Toutes ces histoires de cul, de trahison, moi, j'y crois sans soucis … sans nul doute je suis bien plus prédestiné pour ce poste qu'elle l'était. Mon père n'est pas le cousin germain du secrétaire d'état pour r-

Tony frémit, et c'est quand son poing droit vint s'enfoncer dans la joue de son interlocuteur, provoquant une décharge d'adrénaline, qu'il s'aperçut alors de l'étendue de rancœur qu'il avait au fond de son être.

Il comprenait beaucoup mieux le plaisir d'avoir un punching ball humain, maintenant.

* * *

Sa main passa doucement sous son bras, venant étreindre avec délicatesse sa taille.

Elle cala son visage dans le creux de son cou, les yeux rivés devant elle, un soupir de contentement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Son autre paume masculine se mêla aux longs doigts délicats, les serrant avec tendresse.

Il appuya son menton sur le haut de ses cheveux bruns attachés dans une queue de cheval lâche.

Il sentait son souffle régulier chaud sur sa peau, son poids tout contre son torse, ses boucles brunes chatouiller doucement sa mâchoire, sa cuisse frôler la sienne.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

« Tu vas voir, ce film est une merveille. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle fondit un peu encore dans ses bras, les lèvres étirées.

Leur deux coeur battant à l'unisson.

Un sentiment grisant au creux de la gorge.

Une légèreté peu commune les isolant du monde.

Dans un instant hors du temps, où plus rien n'existait.

Bonheur.


End file.
